Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories
Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories is a fan-made sequel to the created by Wing Blade in April 2010. The story takes place four years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. Story Prologue A year before the events of Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories, Suné is said have been already chosen by the Keyblade. In an unknown area, he was battling a large number of Neoshadows. When he finally defeated all of the Heartless, he was attack from behind by man wearing a Black Coat. While Suné was unconscious, the black coated man sends him in an unknown town. Suné, whom forgets everything but his name, was found by a resident of the town and took him as her son. Then he met up with Nanaly. The two became friends, so Nanaly introduced Kel to Suné. Chapter 1 - Strange Day Suné had a strange dream about him being in a place he doesn't seem to know. He told Nanaly and Kel about the dream, but the two said that it was just a dream. When the two have gone away to do some errands, a somewhat force suddenly stops time. Suné heared a voice saying "Now that you have forgotten, you now need to remember... We need your power..." Suné tries to find where the voice is coming from. But when he got to the town's forest, he saw a black figured man saying the same thing. Suné walk forwards and questions the man who he was. The man suddenly disappears then the Heartless started appearing and attacked Suné. When Suné was almost touched by the Heartless, the Heartless suddenly vanished and he saw that he was covered by an immense light. He noticed that he was holding a strange thing, he then remembered that it was called a Keyblade. He was then ready for battle. Chapter 2 - The Battle and Departure Suné battles the remaining Heartless. When he defeated them, the Black Coated man reappeared and said "Good... You are almost ready..." He then summons his weapon and battles Suné. When the battle ended, the man tells Suné that he is now ready. Then he showed Suné an asleep Nanaly and summoned the Corridor of Darkness and leaves. Suné followed and went in the corridor. After that, Kel showed up exhausted, wondering where Nanaly has been taken to. And then Kel heared Suné shouting Nanaly's name. But when Kel showed up in the forest, there nothing there but the Corridor of Darkness. He figured that the man who took Nanaly and Suné went in. He then decided to follow them, not knowing where it could lead him to. Worlds and Characters Requirements *Concept Artist(s) and Arts *Name of the unknown town *Members of Shadow VIII *Stories *Keyblades Gallery image:WBKeyblades.jpg|Keyblade artwork image:SuneConcept.jpg|Suné artwork Trivia *The title of this game was originally supposed to be "Symphony of Sorrows", but it was changed due to the importance of memories in the plot. *Since Pinnochio was originally set to appear in 358/2 Days, Wing Blade decidied to add him and Geppeto in Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories. *Yuna here will appear as a human. Category:Kingdom Hearts Symphony of Memories